


The cowboy - Schlattbur

by SardonicDingo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Smut, Help, M/M, Please Kill Me, Romance, Tea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SardonicDingo/pseuds/SardonicDingo
Summary: Schlatt is a cowboy, wandering the lands far and wide looking for adventure. Wilbur is a depressed British singer who doesn't make enough cash. The two meet on a dark night. What follows can only be described in one word: chaos
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	The cowboy - Schlattbur

**Author's Note:**

> Quick warning for those who need it this eventually has smut  
> the setting is Birmingham because I'm tired of fucking London

Schlatt hated the cold, but this one was a special kind of evil. It hung off of Schlatt in long drapes, dragging him down into the thick layer of snow that completely covered the road. It pierced straight through his thin coat and sent chills down his back. His cowboy hat hung over is eyes, picking up the layers of snow that continued falling. The only thing protecting him was his thick leather boots, which he was using to trod to the nearest gas station. Schlatt was a strange man, refusing to use public transportation. In turn he had ended up very, very lost. But this is how it always was. This, he reminded himself, is how adventure happened. He continued forward towards the distant light, a Shell petrol station. With a mere 5 dollars in his pocket the cowboy could only hope he found somewhere to stay soon. 

He continued, finally feeling the rush of warm air from the automatic doors. Schlatt wanted so badly to just collapse on the ground right then and there, but couldn't yet. He needed to at least eat something, for he hadn't had a meal since breakfast. He grabbed a pack of Maltesers chocolates, a bag of chips, and a water bottle. This would have to work for now. He settled on the tile to eat, finally relaxing, but- 

He was interrupted. "You good there lad?"

The voice came from a rather tall male worker with long brown hair. He had a heavy accent and a tired look about him, as if he had been here for hours. "Uh yeah, I'm fine. I'll be finding somewhere to stay eventually," The other gave him a strange look. "I just watched you walk across a snowy highway for 20 minutes straight. You had a really intense look on your face and it was kind of bonkers. I thought you were going to kill me." Schlatt broke into sleep deprived laughter, realizing how stupid the whole situation was. "Do not question my ways mortal." He took another bite of his chips. The tall man laughed as well, "M' names Wilbur. Yours?" He sat on the floor next to the other. "Schlatt." 

They sat in silence for awhile, the cowboy eating his cheap gas station food and Wilbur almost falling asleep. The shorter eventually finished his food, standing up to leave. "Well, I shall be going now." he waved goodbye, but was stopped by Wilbur. "Crazy American cowboy man I shall not allow you to pass this door." He spread out his freakishly long arms, blocking the way. "What the fuck man." Schlatt continued to try and break through, eventually giving up. He plopped on the ground in a fit of mild rage. Wilbur scoffed, "You must be mad in the brain. You'll die out there in the snow," He sat next to him again, but Schlatt scooted away this time. "No I will not. I am stronger than frozen water." He tipped his cowboy hat over, pouring snow all over the ground and then putting it back on his head. "What are you doing working in a gas station so late anyways?" 

Wilbur's face turned slightly darker, causing Schlatt to panic for a moment, "If it's something personal you don't have to tell me uh-" Wilbur interrupted, "No it's fine. Just my career hasn't been doing so great lately. Why I ended up in a 3am petrol shift instead of something more reasonable. Just life, I guess." He sighed, sinking into the ground. Schlatt suddenly noticed the bags under his eyes, but quite frankly that didn't change how attractive he was. Schlatt wasn't gay of course. That would be very uncowboyish. "I-oh that sucks um," he paused awkwardly. "What career would that be?," Wilbur sighed, "Singing one." 

Schlatt mumbled, "I bet you have a pretty voice." causing Wilbur's face to turn slightly pink, for reasons he wasn't sure of yet. "T-thanks." They sat there in silence for a long time, somehow ending up closer than before. It was late, and before long Schlatt found himself dozing off. His sleep was warm and safe, but he was eventually shaken awake by Wilbur. 

"Shift is ending soon," mumbled the British male. He sounded absolutely knackered. "wanna stay at my apartment?" Schlatt nodded, standing up and following Wil in a sleepy haze. He climbed into Wilbur's old car and eventually ended up sleeping on the couch, which was the most comfortable thing in the world at that moment. Schlatt welcomed the dark with open arms, and was soon completely immersed in it. But just before drifting off he was sure he heard somebody whisper "Goodnight Schlatt."


End file.
